


Speeding Cars

by PassedOutWriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Music, eventual family, singing kara danvers, singing lena luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassedOutWriting/pseuds/PassedOutWriting
Summary: Just enjoy the ride/ I suck at summaries and this is a work in progress so summarizing a story without a plan is a bit ridiculous.





	1. When Life Kicks an Asshole Out

“Kara you are my world, please don’t kick me out of yours!” Mon-El shouted out while trying to pry my apartment door open. I was holding the door shut with one hand while trying to text Alex for back up in case he continued this stunt longer than anticipated.

Mon-El, I am so tired of wasting my time hoping that you won’t lie to me this time! I have given you all the time in this world to be honest with me and I’m done. If you don’t leave on your own I will have Alex with other DEO agents escort you out!” Kara replied frustratingly, pushing a hand indent into the front door in the process. Mon-El pounds his fists against the door while screaming back,

“Damnit Kara, I thought you loved me!” 

“I do love you but I have to love myself enough to admit that I deserve better than this!” At this point, Kara was on the verge of tears. She just wanted this toxic relationship to be part of the past at this point. The last few weeks have consisted of constant arguing, sleepless nights, too many trips to the bar to count, and one too many wall fixes to say the least. 

“You know what, Kara, fuck you! I gave you all that there was to me and it still wasn’t enough for the high and mighty “Supergirl.” No one can be enough for the Kryptonian heir can the— “ 

“I think she asked you to leave, Man-Hell” Alex said cutting off Mon-El while stepping out of the elevator and heading over to Kara’s apartment doorstep. Kara let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her sister’s voice.

“Fuck-off Danvers I was just on my way out! Her Kryptonian Majesty has made it clear enough.” Mon-El turns his attention back to most shut door. “Have fun trying to find someone good enough for you, Supergirl, because I am the closest thing you are ever going to get!” With Mon-El stalks back over to the elevator but not without a literal ass kick for the road from the one and only Alex Danvers. 

“Yea you better leave! And you can sure as fuck expect the training session from hell tomorrow, asswipe!” Kara smiles at Alex’s antics and slowly opens the door for her sister to enter. 

“Thank-you for showing up I don’t think he would have left if you didn’t” Alex walks over and wraps Kara up in a strong hug.

“You know I wouldn’t leave my baby sister out in the cold when she needs me, even if said baby sister weight-lifts with an eighteen-wheeler.” Kara lets out a laugh at her sister’s comment and wraps her arms tightly around her. They stay like that for a moment until both of their cell-phone’s go off at the same time. Kara lets out a groan and looks down a her cell-phone to see that Supergirl has been called in to an alien attack that is underway by the National City shipyards. Kara looks up to see Alex already typing away commands on her phone.

“Well you better suit-up, Supergirl, because by the looks of this it’s going to be a long night.” Kara groans again as Alex lets out a chuckle at her baby sister’s reluctance. Kara begrudgingly takes off her clothes that were over her suit and moves over to open her apartment window.

“Why can’t living beings just take a night off from being awful so I can mope like a normal twenty-something after a break-up?” Kara mutters as she takes off towards the ship-yards.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alex wasn’t kidding when she said it looked like it was going to be a long night. Kara comes stumbling into her apartment just right when the sun starts to rise. Apparently, a bunch of pyrokinetic aliens thought it would be a great idea to crash on a local cartel’s drug shipment. Let's just put it simply and say that it resulted in an all out brawl. It took five hours, four industrial strength fire hoses, and a DEO mind block to get everyone in their assorted military vans, not including the actual firetrucks that had to put out a half mile long shipping container blaze. By the time Kara made it back to the DEO to sign papers she looked like she had walked out of a barbecue pit. Against Alex’s protests Kara went home to take a shower instead of recharge under the sun lamps; a decision that she is glad she took as she looks down at the black sooty water that is swirling around her shower drain. After Kara deems herself clean enough she lazily throws on an old Chicago Cub’s tee and a pair of sleep shorts as she makes her way to her bed. Kara groans once her body hits the soft mattress and she pulls the blankets over herself, ready to fall asleep. However, right when she’s about to enter dreamland there is loud knock at the door. Too tired to X-Ray check the door she unlocks it sleepily.  
“Mon-El I swear to Rao if you are the reason why I’m not asleep I’m going to personally kick your butt back to Daxam!” Kara thinks as she swings open the door to see that Mon-El is not the culprit to her lack of sleep but what is on her doorstep makes Kara gasp. Before her blue sky eyes lies triple decker stroller with two baby carriers containing tiny new born infants and what looks to be a ten month old baby in the front.

Give me feedback please!


	2. Three's Company

Kara Danvers has had a lot of unusual things on her door step; THE Lena Luthor (who at the time wasn’t her best-friend/small itsy bitsy girl crush that may or may not have had been behind realizing that she deserved better than Mon-El), Bruce Wayne (AKA Batman, sorry to spoil that for anyone), my cousin Clark with his wife Lois drunk off their butts, and the one and only Alex Danvers dressed as a “sexy” care bear on Halloween to name a few. However, two new-borns and a ten-month old packed in a triple decker stroller should take the cake.

Kara looked down the hall to see if she was being pranked but upon listening further she couldn’t hear another soul in the hall. There was not even sounds to be heard from the elevator or any evidence that someone was descending the stairs, no, the only sounds that Kara could hear were that of her neighbors just waking up.

Soft cries start to be heard which turns Kara’s attention back to the babies in front of her. The ten-month old was restlessly trying to free themselves from the restraints of the stroller, failing miserably. Kara walked around to the front of the stroller to see the baby straining against the stroller seat thrashing their arms and legs around to get free. Leaning forward Kara unbuckled the squirming baby and picked them up to see that the child wanted nothing more than to be released. Kara quickly held onto the child and moved the stroller containing the other two infants into her apartment. Once Kara had shut the door the child that she was squirming out of control so Kara gently placed the baby on the floor. To the baby and Kara’s delight the child calmed down and frantically started crawling over to Kara’s coffee table. Kara moved the stroller over by the couch so she could watch all the babies at once while she quickly grabbed her phone to call Alex.

Before she presses call, however, there was a thump to her right followed by a loud scream. Apparently in the short five seconds that she turned her head the ten-month old had hit its’ head against the leg of the coffee table. Kara rushed over to crying baby and scooped them up bringing the baby’s head gently against her shoulder.

“Shh little one it’s okay, I fall, well not really fall more like get knocked into things quite often and I know it hurts and it’s scary but it’ll be okay. I got you now and once I figure out who and how you got here I’m sure that whoever else might come will have you too.” Kara soothed as she started pacing slowly in front of her couch. When the baby had stopped crying Kara took them from her shoulder to get a better look at where they bumped their head. Upon thorough inspection, the baby didn’t seem to have any swelling forming or really any redness to be seen but they did have the most gorgeous hazel eyes that Kara has ever seen. They were staring right up at her with a sort of awe that Kara has never seen before. The closest thing she can compare it to is when Lena gave Winn a tour of the L-Corp Labs, which was very amusing considering that Winn geeked out over everything that Lena was telling him.

A strong tug of her hair brought Kara out of her thoughts and back into reality. The baby was laughing as they pulled on Kara’s hair with surprising strength. Kara untangled the hair from the little one’s grasp and pulled them out in front of her to get a better look at the child. The baby had straight dark brown hair that was pulled back by a floral patterned head-band that matched the little boots that covered their tiny feet. The baby was wearing a guns and roses onesie with a pair of simple black leggings that Kara had to admit was probably the cutest thing she’d have ever seen.

Once Kara had set the infant back down the child crawled around to the stroller to pull a stuffed elephant out of the under carriage. Seeing as there was a diaper bag as well, Kara moved over to pull it out hoping that there’ll be something there that could explain the three children. To Kara’s surprise there was nothing in the bag except the usual contents of an infants’ bag. Frustrated, Kara ran a hand through her hair and picked up her phone again to call Alex.

“Kara this better be good because I just walked into my apartment and there is nothing that I want more right now than to sleep.” Alex grudgingly replies at the third ring.

“Alex, I wouldn’t be calling you cranky butt right now if it wasn’t important.” Kara answers back.

“Kara the last time you said that something was important it turned out to be that you were out of ice cream and I had to go out at 1 A.M to buy you some.” Alex sighs as Kara is internally rolling her eyes.

“Alex for the last time I told you that Lena was coming over after work and I didn’t have time to go out and buy it before she got here! Anyways this is nothing food related so can you just meet me at the DEO please?” Kara replies as she starts to get off the couch when she notices that the baby is crawling over to electric outlet. Kara swiftly picks up the baby with one arm while the infant is letting out grunts in protest.

“Kara what was that?” Alex asks.

“Part of the reason that I need you to meet me at the DEO.” Kara huffs out in reply while she tries to adjust the baby on her hip. She can hear Alex sigh dramatically over the phone before she assures Kara that she’d be at the DEO in fifteen minutes. Kara hangs up the phone and places it on the coffee table as she wrangles in the squirming infant. Fighting in protest the baby whines out as they point over to the corner where they had been.

“No baby you can’t play with the electric outlets, you’ll hurt yourself.” Kara sighs as she moves over to push the stroller into her bedroom so she can get changed. Kara places the squirming baby on her bed as she uses her super speed to get changed quickly. Kara quickly pulls her hair into a pony tail and grabs her keys and glasses off her bed side table, running over to grab the speedy infant that is about to fall off the bed. Against the baby’s wishes Kara fastens them back into their stroller seat and starts to head out towards her front door. Before Kara could get out the door, however, the ten-month old let out a guttural scream and began to thrash about in their seat. Kara moves over to the baby and attempts to quiet them down when out of the corner of her eye she sees the stuffed elephant lying abandoned by the electric outlet.

“Oh, you want that, don’t you?” Kara moves over quickly to grab the stuffed animal. When she reaches down to grab the toy Kara sees a piece of paper sticking out from a hole that appeared to be in the side of the elephant. Taking it out before giving the toy back to the baby, Kara unraveled the piece of paper to see a hand-written note.

_“Dearest Kara,_

_I am writing this letter to explain why I have left these children at your doorstep but the answer behind that is not very simple for me to explain. You see my husband, the children’s father, passed away six months before the twins were born and from that moment on I felt I had died with him. He was the axis that my world turned on and it killed me to know that I was most likely responsible for his death. As you know it’s hard to keep people close when you’re different, when this whole world is new to you, however, he was my exception—and I honestly can’t look at them without seeing him. When I crash landed here from my home planet I was only at the age of seven and was found by my adoptive parents, like your cousin Clark. I was raised in Dallas, Texas and tried to adjust to a life on a world that didn’t even know that my language existed. It wasn’t until I met Shang, my husband, in the sixth grade that I talked to anyone outside of my adoptive parents. My English still wasn’t perfect by any means but Shang understood my struggle because his parents were immigrants from Vietnam and China which is probably the reason we hit it off so great. From then on it was us against the world, well, that is until we found out that we were pregnant with Athena. We were just out of college and she was unexpected but Shang was so excited to be meet her that it wasn’t long before we had all her room decorated, her closet stocked with clothes, and the baby toy box filled to the brim with stuffed animals. Athena was our saving grace and we loved her with everything that we had in us, it was probably that love that had both of us finding out that we were expecting again two months later. I was shocked to say the least, I mean Athena was just starting to lift her head up and I didn’t know if my body could take another pregnancy this soon. Shang, however, couldn’t have been more excited and was working longer hours so that we could buy a bigger apartment. It was on one of those late nights that I lost him forever and I can’t help think, rather guiltily, if I wasn’t pregnant he wouldn’t be dead right now. I’d still have him with me and we could raise Athena together in our little apartment that is just a few blocks away from our parents. We could have watched our daughter grow together; I could have loved him longer. After the funeral service, I had made up my mind that I didn’t want to do this without him so I went out to find someone that I knew I could trust to give these children what I couldn’t give them. It wasn’t until I came to National City on business that I knew this was the place I would find someone, Kara, and I did. I found you Kara, well not really you at that moment, you were busy as Supergirl when I first saw you. I think a rogue alien from a farther out planet had started taking down part of the city hall when I saw you swoop in and save the day. I hadn’t known of anyone outside of myself and Superman having powers here on earth and from that moment on I knew that you were special. It wasn’t until I followed you back to your apartment that I discovered that you were truly Kara Danvers. The glasses and pony tail may fool the people of this city but Kara I could point you out a mile away. I continued to follow you over the next few weeks as my due date was getting closer and I knew by that time that you were the one Kara for many reasons that I will explain, however, what I didn’t expect was to find another person that could take on the role as well. You were leaving one day from L-Corp, from what I was guessing was another “spontaneous” lunch date when I saw Lena Luthor by your side. It was like I was looking back over my life with Shang when I saw the way that you looked at each other. You both were the embodiment of love in its truest form and from that moment on I knew that these children were going to get the greatest life imaginable. Which leads me where we are today and what I hope will be the start of something good. Kara, I am leaving my children under you and Lena Luthor’s care. I believe that the both of you have what I can’t give my children, not even Athena, any longer and that is love and strength. I chose you first specifically because I could see that by the looks of your eyes that you came from the same planet as I do. It wasn’t until I saw you that I wanted my children to be kept with someone from Krypton, I never thought it would be possible to find another Kryptonian on this planet so I was just going with another Alien but thank you Rao for bringing you Kara to my attention. You were the being that I could never be and I know that these children will be in good hands with you and Lena._

_-With love and a final Thank-you,_

_The house of Patron.”_

Oh my Rao.

******************************************************Please comment with your feedback!


	3. More Ways Than One

“I wish I thought this through.” Kara thought as she attempted to change Athena and one of the twins in a small café bathroom. Since Kara did not own a car, as seeing she had absolutely no reason to, and flying three children discreetly through the sky is impossible, she decided to walk to the DEO. After she read the letter Kara basically went on auto-pilot and stuffed the letter inside her pocket and mechanically made it to the elevator at the end of the hall. Once she was outside she continued her walking in her trance like state for a few blocks until Athena abruptly snapped her out of it. Athena had begun squirming in her seat whining out loudly and when Kara went to go check her she was met by the foulest odor that Kara has ever encountered. Knowing immediately what the problem was, and realizing that this could not wait until she got to the DEO, Kara made a dash to the small café on the corner to take care of it. There was just one problem that Kara had forgotten, she had never changed a diaper in her life. Not even back on Krypton when Kal-El was an infant did she change his diapers so that leads us to where we are now with Athena half-naked and squirming out of control while she was holding one of the twins. Kara attempted to put the diaper she had found on Athena one-handed while the she held the upset new-born in the other. Eventually the tabs on the diaper were fastened, however sloppily, and Athena was back in her stroller seat. Kara then grabbed a wipe from the dispenser that she pulled out from their bag and wiped down the changing table before she set the tiny baby down. The baby’s eyes were opened slightly and Kara could see the familiar color of blue looking up at her. Kara smiled and took a new-born diaper from their diaper bag and began to change the little baby. Once the baby’s onesie was unbuttoned and the diaper was off Kara gently went through the motions of cleaning the little girl then she gently slid on the clean diaper. Kara buttoned up the tiny onesie once more and deposited the dirty diaper in the trash before she picked up the baby and placed her back in her carrier. Looking down at both tiny babies Kara noticed that they both had the same dark brown hair as Athena and both twins were wearing different versions of Aerosmith onesies.

“Wow, your mom has a taste for the classics, didn’t she?” Kara spoke out softly. Then it hit her, these babies didn’t have a mom any longer. Their mother left them on Kara’s doorstep with nothing more than a diaper bag and a handwritten letter. Kara only knew that Athena was Athena because the letter had told her so, she didn’t know what the twins’ names were or exactly how many days or weeks old they were. Kara didn’t know anything really and they couldn’t tell her what happened or what they need. Kara didn’t even have the support that the woman thought she did, she didn’t have Lena. Oh Rao Lena, Lena doesn’t even know that Kara is Supergirl yet. Kara had been meaning to tell her for a while now but everything with Mon-El was still going on and she had been back in between Earth’s helping Barry that Kara hasn’t had time to plan it out. On top of that Kara hasn’t told Lena her feelings, or what she thinks are feelings, either. There was absolutely no way she could drop this on her, Kara doesn’t even know what this is or how it’s going to get sorted out. Kara only knows that she needs to get to the DEO and see if Alex can help her so she quickly fastens the tiny baby to her carrier and takes off out of the bathroom out of the café and towards the DEO.

 

When Kara walks into the DEO Alex thinks that she’s getting pranked and starts laughing as Kara walks towards her.

“Kara, wow I never knew motherhood would look so good on you!” Alex laughs out. It wasn’t until Alex saw that Kara was on the verge of tears that she stopped and realized that this was something serious. Kara took out the now crinkled note from her pocket and handed it over to Alex while she set down on a nearby chair. Kara watched Alex’s facial expressions change as she read through the letter; she heard a few “Holy Shit’s” whispered throughout. It wasn’t until Kara realized that Alex was silently looking over at her that she knew Alex had finished reading.

“Kara, I don’t know what to say. W-when did this happen?” Alex asked.

“I found them on my doorstep this morning, Al, I-I don’t what to do.” Kara breathes out shakily. Alex comes over and wraps her sister in a hug like the one that she gave her last night.

“Shh Kar, we’re going to figure this out, it’s going to be okay.” Alex whispers while squeezing Kara a little tighter.

“How do you know that, Alex?” Kara sniffles out to which Alex sighs.

“I don’t know, Kara, but whatever happens we’re in this together. I’ve never left my baby sister out in the cold and I’m not going to start now.” Kara sniffs again and nods her head as she lets go of Alex to wipe her tears. Alex looks up at her sympathetically then turns her attention to the triple decker stroller.

“I know that you just got here and this is a lot to take in, Kara, but I need to run some tests on the babies to confirm what the letter said.” Kara just nods and follows Alex over to a nearby med unit so her sister can do what she needs to do. Alex takes out multiple needles and sample tubes from the cabinet in the med unit then pulls out alcohol wipes out of the drawer right below it.

“Okay Kara I’m going to need you to old them while I try to draw some blood.” Alex tells Kara to which she nods and moves over to unbuckle Athena out of her stroller seat. Athena giggled as Kara lifted her out of the stroller and onto her hip, moving them both to sit down on the medical bed. Once Kara had situated Athena on her lap Alex came over to wipe down a spot on the baby’s right arm. Athena squirmed at the touch of the cold wipe but continued to let out little giggles as she took a hold of Kara’s finger. Kara could feel an undeniable peace run through her as she gently squeezed the little hand back and let a small smile form on her lips. Alex took in the tiny moment between the two and smiled slightly at how Kara was already getting attached to the small child.

“Okay Kara hold her still.” Alex instructed as she took out the syringe and went to draw blood. Kara held her breath as the needle gently went into Athena’s skin and blood started fill the tiny sample container. Athena let out a loud cry at the contact of the needle and started to thrash her legs and other arm about. Alex quickly took out the needle and placed a tiny bandage over the needlepoint. Immediately Kara turns Athena over and wraps her small body up against her chest.

“Shh it’s ok baby girl, remember earlier how I said that falls hurt and are scary? Well this also hurts and is scary too but it’s ok because like earlier I still got you and now Alex has you too. We won’t let you go through this alone, Athena, we’ll be here to keep you safe and sound.” Kara whispered into the little girl’s ear as she rubbed slow circles on the baby’s back. Athena’s cries slowly evolved into tiny hiccups and she nuzzled closer into Kara’s chest.

“You truly are Supergirl, Kara Danvers, now in many more ways than one.” Alex spoke out, Kara just gently smiled back as she continued to rub small circles on Athena’s small back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to read all of your comments and feedback so please continue to send them!


	4. Breakfast and the Truth

Through many syringes and tears, partially from Kara, all the of the babies’ blood samples were taken to the lab to get tested. Alex was personally running the tests herself to protect the infants’ privacy much to Kara’s appreciation. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t trust the other agents at the DEO, she just didn’t want to explain this to J’onn yet. Who, thank Rao, is taking over Supergirl field duty today and won’t be anywhere near the DEO until tomorrow morning.  
“Hey Kara, the tests will take around thirty minutes to finalize and by the looks of it the girls are getting hungry so I think it’s time for breakfast.” Alex spoke just as Kara caught sight of Athena sucking on her hand.  
“Yea, I think you’re right, do you want to head over to the breakroom?” Kara asked as her body started to feel the lack of food take its’ toll. Alex laughed and nodded her head in the direction of the breakroom. Kara followed out, pushing the stroller along until they reached the breakroom at the end of the hall. The other DEO agents would just be arriving at this point so there was no one in there. Alex moved to the fridge and began to take out eggs, milk, and butter while Kara moved the stroller over by the table in the corner.  
“Okay I’ll make our breakfast, you just take care Athena, Bean, and Sprout’s.” Alex said as she took out oil and pancake mix from the cabinet.  
“Bean and Sprout?” Kara asked giggling.  
“Well, the twins’ don’t have names right now and I don’t think you’re in the position to name them until the tests come back, so yea, Bean and Sprout.” Alex exclaimed as she pulled out a mixing bowl from the dish-washer. Kara let out a little smile and looked down at the tiny infants in their carriers. Alex had a point about the name thing, though, for all Kara knew this could be an elaborate scheme to catch Supergirl while she was weak. Also, Kara couldn’t just keep calling them “the twins” forever and the nick-names were cute so she looked over at Alex and nodded. Alex smiled then started putting the ingredients in the bowl while Kara turned her attention back to the girls.

By the time, Alex had finished their breakfast Kara had fed two six ounce bottles to Bean (Twin 1) and Sprout (Twin 2) was on their second. Athena was impatiently fussing about as Kara was pleading silently for Sprout to finish the bottle faster. Kara had decided to feed Athena last because, to be frank, she was confused on what to feed the ten-month old. She was certain that by that age Athena would be eating solid like foods but considering her mouth and only seeing three exposed teeth had Kara worried. Kara didn’t want to feed her something that would cause her to choke but she was also very sure that she didn’t need bottles as often as Bean and Sprout.  
“Kara!” Alex said loudly, waking Kara out of her trance.  
“What Alex?” Kara asked.  
“Sprout has been done with that bottle for about five minutes now and Athena is about to lose her shit.” Alex exclaimed as she sat down and started to grab pancakes to put on her plate.  
“Alex, language!” Kara scolded as she took the bottle out of Sprout’s mouth and moved them to her shoulder so that she could burp them. Alex rolled her eyes and started digging into her pancakes.  
“Kara, they’re going to be saying it in about twelve years anyways so you might as well just teach them to use it in context.” Alex said while her mouth was full of pancake. Kara sighed out and continued to burp Sprout, deciding this conversation could wait for another day. Once Sprout had finally burped Kara put them gently back into their carrier. By this time, Athena was absolutely done with staying in the stroller and let out another horrible guttural scream. Kara winced at the sudden change in volume and quickly went over to pick Athena out of the stroller.  
“You should have fed her first.” Alex said while stuffing another bite of pancake into her mouth. Kara glared over at her sister then started looking around the room for anything that could be used to hold Athena while she ate.  
“I think there might be a high-chair in the storage closet.” Alex said, answering Kara’s internal question. Kara went over and pulled open the door that was on the opposite side of the breakroom. Much to her relief she found the high-chair and picked it up while balancing Athena on her hip. Kara set down the high-chair by the table, placed Athena in it, and went over to grab one of the pancakes off the stack figuring that if she tore it into small enough pieces that Athena could probably eat it. She then continued to tear the pancake into small pieces and placed them on the high-chair’s tray. Athena immediately started stuffing the pieces of pancake in her mouth and gleamed up happily at Kara. Kara smiled lightly and put a small toddler-sized sippy cup filled with milk on the tray as well.  
“Dear god, she eats faster than you do.” Alex let out causing Kara to chuckle.  
“Maybe we should have just fed them instead of running the DNA tests.” Kara joked while she placed fifteen pancakes on her plate. Alex rolls her eyes and starts tearing up another pancake to give to Athena, seeing as she already has three quarters of the first one done.

Breakfast had finished with a final burp of approval from Athena, who had eaten two entire pancakes and half of one from Kara’s plate. Alex had gone back to the lab to grab the results from the DNA tests and Kara was now trying to wipe off syrup from Athena’s fingers. Suddenly she feels a vibration in her back pocket and reaches around to retrieve it. Not bothering to look down at the contact information, Kara hits answer and puts the phone up to her ear.  
“Hello?” Kara asked out, somewhat frustrated finding syrup incasing some of Athena’s dark locks.  
“Well hello to you too, Stranger.” Kara’s breath hitched at the sound of the familiar voice.  
“Lee, h-hi! I’m sorry I was wiping syrup off, myself, yea myself and it seems to have gotten in my hair.” Kara lets out shakily as she continues to swipe the wipe through Athena’s hair, to which the baby starts complaining about. Lena lets out a laugh and Kara feels her heart start to beat faster at the sound.  
“Hmm how am I not surprised that Kara Danvers has managed, yet again, to get food all over herself?” Lena asks back. Kara can hear Lena’s smirk through the phone and she blushes lightly at the comment.  
“W-well I did manage to find pizza sauce on the back of my neck the last time we had our movie night.” Kara stammered, giving up on trying to rid Athena’s hair of the syrup. Lena let’s out another laugh at the comment.  
“How you managed that is still a mystery to me, Kara. However, speaking of which, I have missed our movie night’s together. When I get back from this business trip would you want to have one?” Lena asks out somewhat nervously. Kara’s face turns a deeper shade of red and she swears that the butterflies in her stomach have formed an army. She hadn’t realized that her feelings for the Luthor were this intense, oh Rao, how was she going to explain the kids to her?  
“Kara, are you still there?” Lena asks warily thinking that she had said something. Kara shakes away her thoughts and coughs lightly as she tried to come up with words.  
“Yea, Lee! Um yes, that would be awesome but I am sort of busy for the next couple of days? My, uh, friend is out of town and I’m taking care of her kids?” Kara says somewhat questioning what is coming out of her mouth.  
“Oh, well that’s very sweet of you, Kara! How old are the munchkins?” Lena asks somewhat disappointed to which Kara immediately picks up on.  
“The oldest is ten months and the twins are new-borns, but hey Lena, if you wanted you could come over and just hang out? I know it’s not ideal with the babies but I have missed seeing you.” Kara breathes out as her heart starts to beat even faster.  
“I’ve missed you too, Kara, and why not? I haven’t been around enough tiny humans and I think it’s about time I changed that. Is tomorrow okay? I have a late-night meeting with some investors today but tomorrow I should be off by a decent hour.” Lena asks and Kara’s heart explodes.  
“Y-yea of course, Lee, I’ll make sure to order us take out, do you want your usual?” Kara stutters out like an idiot.  
“Yes, but Kara I’ll take care of the food, your hands are full as it is.” Lena chuckles out. “Hey, I have to head over to a meeting with some of my lab techs but I’ll text you tonight, okay?” Kara nods her head but then realizes that Lena can’t see her doing that so she replies with a simple, “O-okay,” and tells Lena goodbye. Kara sits back down at the table to slow down her racing heart.  
“So, you’re having her babysit her own kids?” Alex asks causing Kara to jump slightly in her seat.  
“You mean?” Kara asks and Alex nods her head.  
“Just like the letter says, half Kryptonian, a quarter Vietnamese, and a quarter Chinese.” Alex explains as she sits down next to Kara. Kara just looks down at the table and tries to keep her breathing under control.  
“I didn’t want to say anything unless the DNA results came back as such, but, I found a flash drive hidden in Bean’s carrier. I just went through it slightly while I was in the lab but it looks like their previous mother had connections. I found official adoption papers signed by a federal judge stating that you and Lena are their legal guardians. There was also a letter on there from their precious mother stating that all the documents are sealed and there is absolutely no way for anyone outside of you, Lena, and the judge himself to reach said documents. All that was on the flash drive was just copies of the actual documents. The only thing that was actually printable was Bean and Sprout’s birth certificate which was only signed by the doctor, which I’m guessing was the actual mother herself.” Alex explains.  
“But that doesn’t even make any sense, we don’t even know what the name of this woman is? How can you be sure that she’s the doctor or even a doctor?” Kara exclaims. Alex just sighs and slides a piece of paper over to Kara.  
“Read that, it’ll explain it better than I can.” Alex says. Kara carefully picks it up and looks over the piece of paper.  
  


_"I am sad to inform everyone in the medical community that today we have lost a significant prodigy, Katherine Lee. The young woman was found today in her National City hotel room in what appears to be a fatal allergic reaction to a type of mineral that was found in her digestive system and around her hotel room. The mineral was green in color and has been taken into federal custody to be examined further…”_

“Oh Rao, she ingested Kryptonite?” Kara asked turning her attention back to Alex.  
“From my guess, she was basically bathing in it. The report goes on to say that the Kryptonite was even coated on the PJ’s that she was wearing. Of course, no knows that it was Kryptonite but it’ll only be a matter of time before this story reaches back to the DEO. I called Winn and told him to take down and block any articles that could be mentioning her or the case and I’ll let J’onn know later so we can keep this locked down. We don’t want anyone finding out about the girls.” Alex explained to which Kara numbly nodded in return.  
“Don’t worry about explaining this to J’onn, Kara, I’ll take care of everything that can be done on this end. You just worry about taking care of the babies and yourself right now.” Alex said as she gently squeezed her baby sister’s hand. Kara looked up back at Alex somewhat relieved and looked over at Athena who was still sitting in the high-chair. Kara moved out of her seat to gently pick the little girl up out of the chair and into her arms. Athena looked up into Kara’s eyes and reached her little hand up to touch her face. Tears gently started to roll down Kara’s cheeks and a small sob escaped her lips as she pulled the baby to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! I made especially long today because I had so much I wanted to fit in. Please excuse any grammar errors because I didn't have a chance to edit over it!


	5. Frozen Feet

Kara needed sleep; her body needed to rest. It hasn’t been even twenty-four hours since Supergirl had taken down a gang of pyrokinetic aliens and her strength was running thin. Not to mention that her mind hadn’t stopped running since the girls’ DNA results. No, Kara should be in bed right now, asleep. However, here she is standing in her kitchen at 2:30 in the morning trying to calm down Sprout. Kara had tried absolutely everything to calm down the baby but nothing had seemed to do the trick. Sprout had been fed, changed, burped, rocked, cuddled, and bounced but still the tiny girl has not stopped crying.

“Shhhh, it’s ok little one, it’s ok.” Kara mutters as she paces back and forth throughout the kitchen. Kara has read articles on how nightmarish the first night alone with new-borns could be but considering the day that they’ve had, Kara didn’t figure that it could get any harder—of course she was wrong.

“Maybe you’re a little cold?” Kara thought as she walked over into the living room to rummage through one of the many plastic sacks on the floor. Alex had told Maggie and Winn everything that was going on so they went and got Kara baby essentials, seeing as Kara had nothing except the diaper bag. They had come back to Kara’s with Winn holding at least five sacks each on arm filled with diapers, formula, bottles, pacifiers, bibs, swaddles, and clothes while Maggie was pushing a lift with three pack’n plays, two motion bouncers, a couple of baby gates, a high chair, and colorful changing mats. To say that Kara’s apartment had transformed into a Baby’s R Us was an understatement. “Ah ha! Found it!” Kara thought victoriously as she pulled out a pair of purple footie PJ’s that had tiny pandas patterned across it. Kara gently placed Sprout onto a nearby changing mat as she undid the buttons on the front of the PJ’s; Sprout’s fussy body wiggles at the loss of skin contact. Kara then carefully maneuvers Sprout’s tiny limbs into the PJ’s and rebuttons the front over the little one’s onesie. To Kara’s relief Sprout’s cries begin to die down.

“Oh, thank Rao!” Kara exclaims quietly as she once again picks up the tiny girl and starts to head back to her bedroom. Quietly, Kara walks passed Athena and Bean’s pack’n plays to place Sprout back in her own. Upon movement of the tiny girl from Kara’s chest to the pack’n play, Sprout starts to let out little cries once again which halts Kara’s movements entirely.

“No, no, no, please don’t cry again.” Kara panics as she quickly places Sprout back onto her chest; the tiny girl’s cries cease to which Kara let’s out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, I guess you can sleep with me.” Kara thinks as she leans down to grab Sprout’s swaddle blanket from her pack’n play. Moving over to her own bed, Kara carefully lies down on top of her mattress with Sprout still on top of her chest. The baby grunts at their new position but nuzzles closer into Kara once they are both settled. Kara softly places the swaddle blanket over both her and Sprout then sets her hands-on top of the baby to keep her settled.

“Maybe now we can both get some sleep, how does that sound?” Kara whispers calmly against Sprout’s little head; the baby responds back with gentle snores. Kara smiles at the child tiredly as she too slips into sleep at last.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Kara, you need to calm down.” Alex says as she watches her sister speeding around picking up baby supplies off the floor. Kara had been racing around the apartment for the last thirty minutes trying to clean up before Lena got there.

“Sure Alex, I’ll put that in note under “Things that are likely to only happen after I’m dead.” Kara mutters as she lifts the couch with one hand to sweep out the dust underneath it with the other. “Would you be able to be calm if you were about to tell your crush that you’re an alien superhero that just so happens to be in love with her? Or better yet let’s add the tiny little fact that you both technically are legal guardians of, not one, but three half-krytptonian/ half-human babies because there wasn’t enough information to be dropped tonight!” Kara exclaims while accidently breaking the broom she was using in half.

 _“So no one told you life was gonna be this way…”_ Alex’s text-tone rang out. In any other situation, Alex would have burst out laughing but considering that her sister was holding the couch she was sitting on, she kept quiet and answered the text. Kara set the couch back down and plopped down next to her sister.

“I had this thought-out plan, you know? I was going to take her to this beautiful hilltop right outside of the city so that we could see the stars. Lena knows the constellations and planet placements that can be seen from earth but I wanted to tell her the names of all stars that she couldn’t see. I wanted to tell her how I knew each of them and how I came so close to touching a lot of them. I-I wanted to tell her about the moons that dotted the sky the night that I left and how beautiful it all seemed even though everything— “Kara wiped at her tears, “—even though everything was coming to an end.” Kara looked over at Alex to see her sister holding back tears of her own. Kara rarely opened up about that night, the memories were too painful to relive and no one ever pushed her to, but right now all she could ever want is to explain everything to Lena. “I was going to tell Lena how in-love I am with her and that even if she didn’t feel the same way it has been a privilege being her friend. I was willing to risk it all because there was only my heart to lose, Alex, but now—now there is so much more than that.” Kara whispered the last part out to which Alex barely heard before she wrapped her sister in a massive bear hug.

“Oh Kara.” Alex spoke out softly as she felt Kara’s tears soak through her shirt. “This fucking sucks and I’m so sorry that you have to do this, you don’t deserve this, but a part of me is so happy that you are the one that it happened to.”

“Why?” Kara asks confused.

“Because out of every living being in this galaxy I know that you, Kara, are the only one that could do this and still be the same dorky person you were before.” Alex replies sweetly. Kara lets out a small chuckle and squeezes her sister a little tighter before letting her go. Alex leans toward the box of Kleenex on the coffee table to grab it before handing it to Kara.

“No matter what happens tonight, you aren’t doing this alone, Kara. Maggie and I, Winn, James, Lucy, J’onn, Mom, hell even Cat Grant, will always be here to help you. We’re a family and families don’t leave anyone behind.” Alex says as she puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder in reassurance. Kara tears up once more at Alex’s statement so she takes out a Kleenex from the box to wipe her eyes.

“Thank-you, Alex, not just for this but for being my sister when you didn’t have to.” Kara smiles up gratefully to which Alex scoffs and shoves her back.

“As IF I would have chosen any differently, face it smalls, you’re stuck with my ass for as long as I can still pee on my own. After that I hope you’d just take me out of my misery because you and I both know that you changing MY diapers would be a step too far.” Alex jokes to which Kara lets out a loud laugh.

“Speaking of diapers though, I have a feeling that little monster needs a change.” Alex says looking over at Athena who was in her baby gated play area. The smell hit Kara’s nose in an instant and she groaned at the thought of another dirty diaper. Still Kara rose and walked over to the happy baby that was playing with a toy police car that Alex had brought over. Kara picked Athena up then headed over to the corner where she had put one of the changing mats.

“Hey Alex, can you go grab a diaper from my room? I put Athena’s beside her pack’n play.” Kara asked while she laid Athena down on the mat then began to take off the baby’s royal blue leggings to see that her diaper had leaked through her onesie and onto her leggings.

“Oh, Rao Nee, you really did make a stink, didn’t you?” Kara says while trying to breathe through her mouth then turns her attention back to Alex and asks,

“While you’re at it can you bring me a whole new outfit as well?”

Alex just laughs and moves off the couch in search of what Kara asked her for. Kara does her best to wipe Athena off but to her dismay she realizes that she’ll have to give her a bath. Kara once again picks Athena up, careful to keep her at an arm’s distance, and makes her way to the kitchen. Since Kara doesn’t have time to get undressed and sit with Athena in the actual bath tub, she decided that the kitchen sink would have to work. With one arm Kara holds Athena up on the kitchen counter while the other puts the clog in the drain and turns on the water.

“Ba!” Athena squeals excitedly at the outpour of water and thrashes her chubby arms against Kara’s hold. Kara chuckles as reaches across the counter to grab the baby soap that she’d forgotten to put up.

“Okay Kara, I got the diaper, the outfit, and Bean because she woke up when I went into your room.” Alex says as she walks in holding Bean in one arm and the diaper/ clothes in the other. Alex lays the diaper and clothes by Kara then moves to pick up the infant bouncer from the living room, accidentally dropping it in the process. Small cries can be heard from Kara’s room as a result to which Alex gives Kara a sheepish look.

“Al, they weren’t supposed to wake up to eat for another hour.” Kara whines as she turns to see that sink was full of suds. Kara quickly turns off the faucet and places a practically bouncing Athena into the sink.

“I’m sorry Kara, it slipped out of my hand.” Alex apologizes as she places the bouncer on the kitchen counter. Sprout’s cries grow louder from Kara’s room and Kara swears that the infant will be the death of her ear drums.

“Here Al, watch Athena while I go get Sprout from my room.” Kara says as Alex finishes fastening Bean to the baby bouncer, nodding in her direction. Speeding out of the kitchen, Kara rushes into her room to scoop up the tiny infant from her pack’n play. “I’m sorry, Sprout, Auntie Alex didn’t mean to wake you up.” Kara soothed as she kissed the top of Sprout’s head. “Still though, loud noises are never a fun way to wake up, aren’t they?” Sprout whimpers in response while Kara starts to move them both back into the kitchen to join the rest of the girls.

“Alex, it’s a good thing I love you because if anyone else had woken them up I would most likely have frozen their feet to the floor.” Kara exclaims as she walks into the kitchen, looking down as she adjusts Sprout on her chest.

“It’s a good thing you couldn’t do that!” Alex speaks out somewhat nervously to which Kara chuckles.

“Alex, you know as well anyone at the DEO that I could in fact freeze your feet to the floor but like I said I would— “Kara pauses as she looks up and sees that Alex is not alone in the kitchen any longer. Leaning up against the counter by Bean stood Lena, in all her glory.


	6. Confessional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy ;)

“H-hey Lena, I didn’t hear you come in.” Kara squeaks out. Alex visibly face palms herself at Kara’s stutter while Lena raises her eyebrow in response. An awkward silence presents itself for the next several minutes until Alex finally speaks up.

“Well, this seems like a good time to get going.” Alex shuffles past Kara to retrieve her phone and wallet from the coffee table. Kara fixes her sister with a pleading look to which Alex acknowledges by patting her shoulder and whispering a light “You can do this.” Alex looks back over to where Lena was standing and gives her nod goodbye before Alex takes her leave. Everything begins to switch back to an awkward silence, however, a quick splash and giggle from Athena has Kara fixing her attention to the baby in the sink.

“I can hold her,” Lena spoke out surprising Kara, “At least until you get her out of the sink.” Lena looks over to Athena who was now thrashing getting the counter more wet than herself. Kara agreed as she quickly but gently handed Sprout over to Lena so she could take care of Athena.

“Okay Nee, let’s get you out and dry you off.” Kara mutters as she reaches into the sink to pull the clog out of the drain. Water slowly starts to descend to which Athena protests before being taken out of the sink by Kara. Kara wraps a towel around the little girl then grabs her clothes and diaper from the counter before exiting the kitchen to the living room. Kara lays Athena down on the changing mat that was in the middle of the floor, removes the towel from around the baby, then proceeds to put on Athena’s diaper/clothes. Once the baby is fully dressed Kara quickly deposits her back into her designated play-area then heads back over to Lena, who was now rocking a fussy Sprout in her arms.

“I can take her now if you want, Lee?” Kara asks to which Lena shakes her head and nods in the direction of a now sleeping Bean.

“Pick her up so we can sit on the couch; I have a feeling that the conversation we’re about to have is going to take a while.” Lena states somewhat bitterly as she walks out of the kitchen. Kara gulps then does as she’s told and unfastens Bean from the baby bouncer.

\------------------------------------

Kara and Lena’s conversation went longer than even Kara had thought, mostly due to the babies, but Kara did ramble a little more than needed. Kara explained almost everything from her being Supergirl, which Lena knew but still wished Kara had told her earlier, to how the babies were technically hers. The only things that Kara had left out was her feelings for Lena and the small fact that the babies were also technically Lena’s. There was only so much that Kara wanted to bombard the CEO with at once, plus for the time being Lena didn’t really need to know. Lena has her plate full with L-Corp, her mother, Cadmus, and people who in general just want her dead; Kara didn’t want to add three children and herself to the mix.

“Our food is probably frozen by now but I could heat it up if you still want it?” Lena asked timidly, breaking Kara out of her thoughts. They’d been sitting there for the past fifteen minutes in silence since Kara finished explaining.

“If you don’t mind, Lee.” Kara spoke just as her stomach started to growl. Lena chuckled and rose from the couch to grab the bag of take-out from off the kitchen counter. Over the time that Kara had been telling Lena everything she’d fed, changed, and put all three of the babies to bed so she was now alone in the living room. Looking around Kara saw the disarray her living room was in and reluctantly decided to pick it up a little. Kara picked up the changing mat and wipes from the floor then moved to deposit them back on the shelf. She then turned around and picked up the babies scattered dirty clothes to place them in the hamper. Once Kara had done that she cleaned up Athena’s play area by putting her toys in a small bin that was in the corner. Satisfied enough with the room, Kara plopped back down on the couch and turned the TV on.

\--------------------------------------

Lena could hear Kara shuffling throughout the living room as she heated up their food. She could tell that the blonde was restless after everything that had transpired over the last few hours. Lena herself was a bit restless after taking in all of Kara’s information; she had imagined this night a bit differently than it turned out to be. She imagined when Kara finally told her the truth of her other identity that it would be a bit more heartfelt instead of just over-hearing Kara and Alex’s conversation. Maybe it was rather silly of her to imagine it as anything else, Lena did know how clumsy Kara could be, conversations not excluded.

“ _Ding_!” The timer went off as Lena leaned up to retrieve their food from the microwave. Lena grabbed two plates from the upper shelf and some utensils from the lower drawer then proceeded to dish out the Italian take-out from the containers onto the plates.

“Kara the food is ready!” Lena called out as she reached across the counter to open the bottle of wine that she brought. Kara was there in a literal flash and grabbed the plate that had a much larger portion on it.

“Thank-you, Lee.” Kara smiled radiantly at her to which Lena smiled back just as much. Lena would never get tired of seeing Kara Danvers smile; it was like watching the sunrise after a night of storms, wondrous.

“Do you want to sit in the living room or I could clear off the kitchen table?” Kara asked while fidgeting with her utensils.

“The living room is fine, Kara.” Lena chuckled then proceeded to leave the kitchen, Kara following closely behind. The TV was on when Lena sat down on the couch and, what appeared to be, Pretty Little Liars was playing.

“I-I can change it.” Kara blushed slightly at being caught watching the teen drama. Lena smiled cheekily up at her and shook her head.

“No need, Kara, I honestly have been curious as to what this show is about anyway.” Lena replied as she began to eat the pasta on her plate. Kara smiled lightly towards Lena and took her seat next to her on the couch.

\-------------------------------------

The pair ate their pasta in a comfortable silence as the teen angst played on the TV. Lena had many questions swirling around her head but now she was willing to just sit with Kara, enjoying things being simple. It was probably one of the last times that it would be simple for a while and Lena wanted to enjoy it.

“Oh, come on Marlene! You can’t leave it like this, you were supposed to give us answers tonight!” Kara let out as the show faded to a blind girl sipping from a tea cup. Lena chuckles at Kara’s antics and took a sip from her wine.

“She always leaves us with more questions than answers, Lee. I just want to know who A.D is and if Emily and Alison are finally going to get together but no, she leaves us once again with multiple suspects and a moody Alison.” Kara rants as she picks up her and Lena’s empty plates.

“Why don’t you just stop watching, darling?” Lena smirks to which Kara feigns offense.

“Never, Lee! It’s my favorite show, however frustrating, and besides I’ve been watching this since my senior year of high school. I’m too far invested to just tap out on the final season.” Kara replies as she places the dishes in the kitchen sink. Lena rolls her eyes playfully at Kara then takes another sip from her wine.

“For someone that shits rainbows and radiates sunshine you are quite stubborn, Kara.” Lena smiles as Kara moves to sit back down in her place on the couch.

“I’d prefer to say that I’m persistent.” Kara smirks playfully in Lena’s direction, turning the TV to a rerun of COPS. Lena shakes her head and smiles lightly at her friend. Comfortable silence begins to fill the room again as the pair watch a cop take down a drunk man with a beer bottle. It isn’t until Kara sees Lena fidget with her wine glass that she picks up her friend’s nervous nature. Kara places her hand on top of Lena’s thigh and leans a little closer to brunette to calm her down. Lena’s breath hitches at the contact and she stares at Kara who has turned her attention back to the TV. Lena just sits there contemplating if she should move further into the contact or move away. To Kara this was probably just a friendly gesture, Lena knew that, but she still hoped that maybe one day it wouldn’t be.

“Fuck it.” Lena thought as she leaned a bit closer into Kara. Kara didn’t turn her attention away from the TV but a small smile graced her lips as she felt the brunette come closer. They sat like this for a bit, Kara’s hand still on Lena’s thigh and Lena leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder as COPS played in the background. Nobody said a word until the episode had ended and was switching to the next.

“You know I’m not mad at you, right?” Lena spoke out in a whisper. If Kara didn’t have super-hearing she would have missed the sentence but straightened up none the less at Lena’s confession.

“You aren’t?” Kara asked meekly turning her head to look at Lena. Lena let out a small smile and shook her head.

“No, I understand why you didn’t tell me. I mean my last name doesn’t exactly give an aura of trust.” Lena spoke smiling sadly up at Kara. It broke Kara’s heart to hear the that therefore Lena thought was the reason Kara didn’t tell her earlier. Kara took Lena’s hands in hers and straightened their position on the couch so that Kara could look directly into Lena’s eyes.

“Your last name has nothing to do with why I didn’t tell you, Lee, however it does have to more to with the fact that you’re Lena.” Kara explained to which Lena looked at her confused. Kara sighed and prepared herself for what she was about to say.  
“All my life I’ve never gotten a choice at who knew who I was and who didn’t. My Earth mom and dad, Eliza and Jeremiah, always kept who I was and where I was from, from the outside world for my protection. Alex did the same thing as we grew up and moved onto college then to even now as we’re in National City and I’m working as Supergirl. The DEO requires strict protocols on who knew who I was and to this day most of the DEO agents don’t know that I’m Kara Danvers. The only reason that some of my friends, Winn and James, found out was because they either knew from the DEO or figured it out and confronted me. I’ve never had a chance to just sit down and explain to someone who I am at my own choice.” Kara explained while looking at Lena with glassy eyes to which Lena mirrored.  
“That’s why when you, Lena, walked into my life with a confident smirk and beautiful green eyes, I melted. I immediately wanted to be in your life one way or another, whether it be as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, I just wanted to be beside you in some way. So, when we started hanging out together as just Kara Danvers and Lena I was floored because I got to see this side of you that not many people got to see. Kara Danvers got to see what Supergirl didn’t and I cherished that because, truthfully, Kara Danvers is much bigger part of me than Supergirl is. Supergirl is what I’m capable of and where I came from but Kara Danvers is me as a living being—the clumsy, geeky, adventurous, flower child that just wants to enjoy the life that she has been given. Not many people who see both sides of me enjoy Kara Danvers as much because of how dangerous knowing Supergirl is. People that know Supergirl end up getting hurt at times and I honestly can’t forgive myself for how many times Alex, Winn, or James has taken the fall for me—which is why I didn’t tell you sooner than I did. I-I didn’t want you to have an even bigger target on your back; I didn’t want you to get hurt because me. I’ve saved you multiple times, Lena, but what if one day I couldn’t? I’d never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Lee, because I love you. I love you so much and it’s killed me not to show you all of myself but I didn’t want to lose you because I need you just as much as you need me.” Kara cried out as the tears fell down her face. Lena wasn’t fairing much better as tears began to run down her cheeks at Kara’s admission but she took Kara into her arms immediately. Kara Danvers was her light in shining armor without needing Supergirl’s cape and truthfully even though she knew she didn’t care. Like Kara had said earlier, Supergirl is just what Kara is capable of, not who she really is. Lena had fallen in love with Kara the bubbly ray of sunshine who cried when she accidentally stepped on a bug, of course Kara wouldn’t tell her about Supergirl too early; she was just trying to do what she does best, protect people.

“It’s okay Kara, I understand it all now and I’m so stupid for thinking that it’d be anything but that. I-I love you too, so very much, and you’re right when you said you need me just as much I need you. We need each other in this life and I’m so very sorry if I didn’t recognize this before.” Lena whispered softly into Kara’s ear. Kara just nodded in affirmation and pulled back gently from Lena’s embrace. Lena moved her hands to cup Kara’s cheeks as she wiped the tears that were still falling from Kara’s eyes. Kara closed her eyes at the contact and placed her hands gently over Lena’s, relishing the cold skin against her warm cheeks. Lena stared at her in awe as she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Kara’s forehead. Kara hummed at feeling of Lena’s lips on her skin and slowly opened her eyes to find Lena’s staring back at her. Neither one was sure who leaned in first but before both girl’s knew it their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss that had them both falling further into love.


	7. Memories of Ireland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise everyone to listen to "Will Ye, Lassie Go" as you read this chapter.  
> I tried to find a cover that the Celtic Women did on YouTube but I couldn't, however, if you follow this link I think you'll like the person that is singing instead ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Z_kwFPyBlw

“Oh Rao, I’m kissing Lena Luthor.” Kara thought as her back pressed against the couch. Lena was now laying on top of her; her hands wandering from Kara’s cheeks down her sides. Kara accidentally bit down on Lena’s lip causing the most melodic moan escaped from Lena’s mouth. That single noise was now Kara’s favorite sound. “I should have done this sooner.” Kara said, not meaning to say it out loud. Lena laughed lightly and stared directly into Kara’s eyes; Lena’s eyes being a darker shade of green than usual.

“I wouldn’t have objected.” Lena purred as she moved to kiss up Kara’s jaw. It was now Kara’s turn to moan as her body arched at the feeling of Lena’s lips on her jaw. Lena would have continued her assault further to Kara’s neck but the sound of cries broke the pair’s intimate moment.

“Of all the moments.” Kara groaned as she leant her head back against the couch in frustration. Lena chuckled and moved off Kara to stand in front of her, holding her hand in the process.

“I got this one, Kara.” Lena said as she leant forward to kiss the back of Kara’s hand. Kara sat up against the couch to protest but Lena was already leaving the living room before Kara could speak. Running her fingers through her hair, Kara tried to fix her tangled hair before Lena got back. Looking down Kara could see her plaid shirt messily unbuttoned at the top and her jeans hanging low on her waist. Standing up, Kara pulled up her jeans and rebuttoned the buttons on her shirt before heading over to a hanging mirror in the corner.

“Wow…” Kara blushed as she looked over the red lipstick that led up her jaw and smeared over her lips. She’s never felt as beautiful as she did right then, covered in Lena’s kisses, hair fixed messily over shoulder, and her eyes gleaming just a shade darker. “I may have gone a little overboard regarding my lipstick.” Lena spoke, making Kara chuckle. Turning to look over at Lena, Kara saw her holding Athena lightly against her shoulder. Athena was still upset by the sounds of the little girl’s whimpers.

“I can take her, Lee.” Kara said while walking over to where Lena was standing.

“Like I said earlier, Kara, I got this one. I want to give you a break from mom duty for a few minutes.” Lena replied, smiling up at Kara then moving to take a seat on the couch. Kara blushes lightly and sends Lena a smile as she moves to sit next to Lena. Athena’s crying is starting to pick up again causing Kara to wince at the sound and Lena to rub small circles onto the little one’s back.

“It’s okay little one, I know that nightmares are frightening and that the dark can be stressful. I’m going to tell you a secret though, something that I’ve come to learn from a beautiful soul, it’s always darkest before the dawn.” Lena whispered against Athena’s tiny head. Kara just barely heard what Lena had said but nonetheless butterflies erupted in her stomach. Lena continues to calm to the baby for several minutes to no avail; Athena cries remain and Kara is just about to ask Lena if she wanted her to step in when a soft rhythmic voice fills her ears.

_“Oh the summertime is coming_

_And the trees are sweetly blooming_

_And the wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around the blooming heather.”_

Lena sings out softly causing Kara to do a double take to make sure that her eyes where seeing what her ears were hearing.

_“Will ye go, Lassie go?_

_And we'll all go together_

_To pluck wild mountain thyme_

_All around the blooming heather_

_Will ye go, Lassie go?”_

Lena’s Irish accent comes out with every word that leaves her mouth and Kara could not even begin to explain how beautiful Lena’s voice sounds.

_‘I will build my love a tower_

_Near yon' pure crystal fountain_

_And on it I will build_

_All the flowers of the mountain”_

At this point, Athena’s cries began to stutter out to a whimper once again and Kara was completely engulfed in Lena’s voice.

“ _Will ye go, Lassie go?_

_And we'll all go together_

_To pluck wild mountain thyme_

_All around the blooming heather_

_Will ye go, Lassie go?_

_If my true love she were gone_

_I would surely find another_

_Where wild mountain thyme_

_Grows around the blooming heather”_

Athena’s tiny head had nuzzled into Lena’s shoulder by the end of the verse and the little girl’s hand were resting against Lena’s hair. Kara made a mental note to never forget the way Lena and Athena looked together at that moment. It was as if Lena had been Athena’s mother from the very beginning.

_"Will ye go, Lassie go?_

_And we'll all go together_

_To pluck wild mountain thyme_

_All around the blooming heather_

_Will ye go, Lassie go?”_

Lena had finished the song with a soft hum, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Kara caught sight of it and gently moved to wipe if off Lena’s cheek. Lena gave Kara a small smile at the action and leant, a now calm, Athena off her shoulder. Athena’s eyes were red from crying but they absolutely sparkled when she looked up at Lena.

“Ba!” Athena exclaimed as she moved a small hand up to Lena’s cheek, smiling as if she never had cried to begin with. Lena smiled and moved the tiny hand away from her cheek to against her palm.

“She really likes you, Lee.” Kara said quietly, afraid of disturbing the cute moment that was happening between Athena and Lena. Tears begin to roll down Lena’s cheeks when she looked over back at Kara with the brightest smile she had ever seen the woman give. Kara knows that Lena feeling like that Athena liked her, even though she is a baby, means the absolute world to the brunette. The city had named Lena another Luthor without getting to know her and that caused so much hatred to be casted over the CEO. Kara never understood such ugly intentions towards someone as kind as Lena but nevertheless, Kara gave Lena all the love a friend could give and now she vowed to give Lena all the love that she had.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

About an hour after Lena had sang to Athena, Kara had tucked the baby back into her pack’n play and had fed both Bean and Sprout, thanks to Lena’s help. The pair were now snuggled up on the couch watching another rerun of COPS.

“Lee?” Kara asked as she snuggled closer into Lena’s neck.

“Yes Kara?” Lena replied as she stroked through Kara’s hair.

“What was that song that you were singing to Athena?” Kara questioned as she intertwined Lena’s free fingers with hers. Lena’s strokes stopped momentarily at Kara’s question.

“Umm… well, it’s an Irish folk song that my mom used to sing to me when I was little.”

Lena answered somewhat nervously, going back to running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Lillian Luthor used to sing?” Kara asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

“Lillian Luthor didn’t even know the concept of music,” Lena laughed out humorlessly, “Anything that could be considered as joyous was out of Lillian’s context. Besides, I would never consider Lillian my mom. She’s only technically my mother by the fortune of a few legal documents and judge’s signature. No, when I say my mom, I mean the real person that had loved me as a mother should love a daughter.”

“What was she like, your real mom?” Kara asked curiously. Lena contemplated the answer before she spoke; no one, not even Lex, had asked Lena about her real mom before. To put it short, this was a territory Lena didn’t know how to cross.

“Well—she was loud from what I remember, but not the kind of loud that annoyed people, it was the type of loud that made everyone around her feel warm. I remember on my fourth birthday that she had to work, she was a bartender down at a local pub, and she didn’t want me to have to go without hearing happy birthday so she had my babysitter take me down to see her. When we got there, there was a green birthday cake on the counter with four lit candles and a crowd of pub regulars ready to sing happy birthday. It was crazy, and now that I look back on it I know a few of them were drunk, but it felt like I was surrounded by family. My mom had a knack for that, making complete strangers feel like they were family. It was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Lena explained, smiling off into the distance at the memory of her mom.

“She sounds amazing, Lee, what was her name?” Kara asked rubbing her thumb across Lena’s knuckles.

“Nora, Nora Aster O’Caine,” Lena smiled, “I always swore if I had a little girl I would name her that exact name.” Kara’s eyes bugged out at the thought that just crept into her head, it was ridiculous, but maybe?

“W-well you know, Lee, I haven’t put down Bean and Sprout’s official names on their birth certificate and I can’t really name them “Bean and Sprout.” Well, I could but then when they got older they’d be picked on in school and I’d have to explain that it was Alex’s fault because she came up with the names. Oh Rao, imagine going into high school with those names, especially if it was the high school I went to because— “Kara was cut off by Lena.

“Kara, you can use my mom’s name, it’s okay.” Lena chuckled and Kara was taken aback at Lena’s answer.

“Really? I mean I don’t want to just take it, Lee, if you aren’t comfortable.” Kara said leaning up to look at Lena.

“I’m completely comfortable, Kara, in fact, nothing else would make me happier than to be able to hear my mom’s name with life again. Plus, I have a feeling these girls are going to be closest reality of me ever having kids, so I want one of them to use it.” Lena spoke as she raised her hand to stroke Kara’s cheek. A pang of guilt swept across Kara momentarily at the truth that Lena didn’t know, however, Kara swallowed it with placing her lips against Lena’s. Kara knew that one day, soon, that she’d have to tell Lena the truth but for now she just wanted to give Lena love; love and hope that this wouldn’t break them down the road.


End file.
